Electronic communications have become widely accepted for communicating among people and/or groups of people. Such electronic communications may include real-time communications such as telephonic and online chat sessions as well as non-real-time communications such as email, text messages and bulletin board type postings where responses to messages may be received minutes, hours, days, months or even years after the initial message. In some cases, such communications may provide commercial value. Such cases may include the provision of services and/or information either by a service provider or about a service provider. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to identify participants that may provide valuable communications.